A Quick Dip
by meveryrandom
Summary: Have you ever went for just a quick dip? So has Sollux Oneshot lemon as always you bitches know my style Sorry for the unprofessional Summary but i'm tired tonight but i dare you to click on this because it WILL be worth it.


_**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!  
****Homestuck has swallowed my soul plus ya know...i have a life to put together...**_

_**anyway I have been intangled with EriSol lately so please enjoy~**_

* * *

A Quick Dip

"Hey. Eridan!" A lisped and aggravated voice called out on an empty beach one late evening. It wasn't uncommon for Sollux to travel out all the way to the ocean to visit his fishy friend...he would never admit it but it was true. Sollux would go on his daily walk that took hours just to get to the ocean...and see Eridan once a day. He didn't know why he kept coming back, at least he wanted to believe he didn't. But it was so very obvious why.

"Fishdick! Come on! Did you forget to swim out to shore today?!" He screamed to the mute ocean, who couldn't only reply with gentle rolling waves.

Sollux groaned and sat down on the rocky cliff looking down into the mucky and dark water that was no more than a few feet away down from where he sat and peaked.

Slowly a figure began to take shape in the water-and Eridan popped up from the waves! Shirtless, like usual when he goes for a swim. "Sol!"

"You're late-" groaned Sollux but he was cut off when the anxious fish hopped up a little from the water and threw his arms around the Geminis neck. In one swift motion he locked their lips in a lovers embrace and like a dolphin jerked backward pulling Sollux off the rock and into the water!

They slowly sunk deeper and deeper into the silent airless abyss... bubbles scrambled to the surface, bubbles that were escaping from Sollux's mouth and nose. the Gemini waved his arms around frantically trying to break free from the kiss but the mer-troll had a good grip on his shirt, kissing a little deeper as they sunk.

Finally Sollux broke away and kicked Eridan in the chest as he too, just like the bubbles, scrambled to the surface to breath. He came up out of the water like a beach ball and took in a big gasp of air relieving his lungs "fuck Eridan I don't have gills like you I can't-!"

Captured by the ankles the double horned teen was pulled back into the water again and pushed against the rock he was once sitting upon.

The frisky fish boy pinned his lover by the wrists and placed his knee between his legs. Pressing against Sollux's body Eridan planted another needy kiss, trying to shove in his tongue while also trying to practically suck the air out of Sollux's lungs-he couldn't take such a hot and needy make out under water!

Sollux managed to escape by doing a knee shot to Eridans bone bulge, shoving him away and surfacing again gasping desperately.

"I CAN'T BREATH FISH FUCK!" He snapped still breathing heavily "Moron! We can't make out under wat-ah!" Sollux suddenly curled his body a little with a weak and shaky gasp as the portion of him in water was pushed against the rock again.

Eridan was really just helping himself tonight, while Sollux was gasping and scolding Eridans stupidity, Eridan had pulled down his lovers jeans, and crammed both tips into his mouth.

Sollux gasped and quaked feeling goose bumps overcome every inch of his skin "ah-oh-oh gog-Eridan!" He gasped spreading his thighs a bit so they didn't squish Eridans face, although it was really had to control his muscles in such a situation. "Hm! You really know what your doing..." Sollux whimpered reaching down and taking hold of Eridans horns. Making sure to tug them anytime he was doing a real good job.

Both tips in his mouth Eridan sucked, rubbing his tongue roughly between the lengths, teasing them while using both ringed hands to pump the rest of the members.

Sollux could feel his hips shaking, he knew he was close "oh gog Eridan...you're so fucking good at this..." he bit his lip and mumbled Eridans name one last time as he came.

Finally...the seadweller surfaced with a smirk as Sollux panted and shivered from lack of breath and the cold water he was surrounded in. Eridan moved close, pressing their bodies together under water to share the body heat...and to just...embrace Sollux.

"You're really eager tonight..." he said coming to normal pace breathing again.

He smirked kissing his neck, pleasuring it with his hot mouth "I have been thinkin' about you all day..." his hands slipped under Sollux's thighs, and then lifted them.

Sollux knew what was cominng next.

"Ah! Ah! Eridan! Harder!" Sollux demanded pulling on the damn seadwellers hair as he was being plowed into a fucking rock.

"Sol..." Eridan groaned giving him what he wanted, ramming their hips against each other repeatedly until he knew he was thrusting in all the way.

Eridan had his arms between Sollux's body and the rock, the back of his hands, knuckles, and arms were getting scrapped and cut, but he couldn't care less. It was better then Sol's back and shoulders being scratched up and rubbed against that rock.

Sollux's thighs clenched around Eridans waist, his body always tensed up when it was about to release, so Eridan went rougher when he felt the pressure.

"Y-yes! Yes! Harder-oh gog Eridan don't stop!" Sollux would cry and it would make Eridan happy. Happy to know he's the only one that knows the secret...the secret that Sollux during sex is actually really loud...he liked screaming erotic things and Eridan liked hearing them...it got him off. But sollux would never do it where there was even the slightest chance someone could hear...that's why Eridan loved bringing him out to the ocean...no one around but them. Barren silence for miles and miles and miles where Sollux could just scream all he wanted. Eridan loved it.

"E-Eridan-all the way!" He cried.

"Sol!" He replied back also in a cry, as he did what he was told and made sure to push in all the way, releasing deep inside, making the other troll cum just brief moments afterwards.

Sollux threw his head back and let out a loud scream. A scream that gave Eridan thrills and shivers as it rang through his ear.

"Oh cod sol I love it when you scream..." he spoke softly to him only hearing sweet yet rough pants in return.

Then somehow, moments later they ended up on the shore in the sand, Sollux's clothes all back into place. They laid next to each other... Sollux in Eridans arms when suddenly-

"Ow! That hurt-what was that for?!" Whined Eridan after being punched in the chest.

"For yanking me under water and practically suffocating me fish fuck!" Sollux snapped, but this is how it always was. Eridan slapped back, so Sollux smacked his head, then Eridan bit him. They tussled around for a bit until they finished, this time it ended because Sollux saw Eridans arms... gripping his wrist in defense he noticed the cuts and dried blood.

"Eridan..." he knew it was from the rock...he knew Eridan was just trying to make him comfortable during sex...

Eridan looked away, trying not to blush as Sollux slowly lowered his arms "it's...better me then you sol..."

Sollux pause for a moment...then slowly smiled. He reached up and cupped Eridan jaw before massaging his favorite little nerve. A small feel good nerve behind Eridans fin that would make it wiggle and make him purr.

Eridans shoulders curled and he blushed with a small smiled, purring and fins wiggling naturally as Sollux rubbed the sweet spot. Sollux chuckled just from...how cute he looked. He liked that he was the only one that knew about that nerve on Eridans body...

Sollux chuckled pulling his hand back "hehe...you're sweet."

Eridan smiled, knowing that rare moments like these, when Sollux would let down his guard, is when he got to see sol's true self...he sweet caring side...

Eridan laid his head down in Sol's lap and snuggled "I love you Sol..."

Sollux let out a sigh "Yeah...love you too..." he replied back lightly.

After the sunset, soaked and covered in sand Sollux traveled back home for the night.

Of course he would come back tomorrow though.

It was obvious.

~END~

* * *

**_Please don't forget about me I want to stay popular )':_**


End file.
